IBC-13 still undisputed TV ratings leader in April
May 6, 2015 IBC-13 overtook GMA to become the 2nd most watched network kept its stronghold in national TV viewership for the month of April with an average audience share of 39%, or three points higher than the number 1 network ABS-CBN’s 42% and following GMA’s 37%, based on the data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. “Threaten to ABS-CBN and GMA 7 in the same time slots. It made the No. 1 in dayime [with APO Tanghali Na!, Anna Luna and SpongeBob SquarePants] and on primetime [with Janella: A Teen Princess, Express Balita, Voltron Man, PBA, DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Maya Loves Sir Chief, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar],” IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa told Inquirer Entertainment. IBC, whose tagline as the corporate slogan Pinoy Ang Dating!, maintains its supremacy in the overnight ratings indicated that for all of primetime (6PM-12MN) block after scoring an average audience share of 35%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN scored 48% and GMA which only scored 32%, IBC-13 landed in the No. 2 position. The Kapinoy network’s primetime supremacy was bolstered by the strong TV viewers for the network’s top-caliber drama series such as the well-loved teleseryes Janella: A Teen Princess (35.7%), Voltron Man (33.5%), and the newly launched Two Sides of Ana (18.7%). The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The average audience share of IBC’s late afternoon block (3PM-6PM) also climbed in April to 39%. It was led by Anna Luna and Princess Charm which earned an average national TV rating of 17.8% and 16.5%. Meanwhile, more urban and rural households tuned in the weekend programs: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (34.1%), Born to be a Superstar (33.6%), DMZ-TV (30.7%), The Million Second Quiz (27.6%), Sandy's Romance (25.4%), Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (24.9%) and the feel-good habit Maya Loves Sir Chief (23.1%) joined the list of the top 25 TV programs in the country. Viewers also tuned in to TreseBella’s comeback Korean drama Only You, My Love scored an average national TV rating of 10.2% compared to Empress Ki (15.1%) and Unforgettable Love (7.9%). Basketball fans also for 2015 PBA Commissioners' Cup scored an average national TV ratings for the finals Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (31.2%) and Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (31%) and semi-finals Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Meralco Bolts (30.4%). IBC’s primetime news program Express Balita remains as the most watched newscast for April with an average national TV rating of 28.9%, compared to ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol (26.5%) and GMA’s 24 Oras (16.3%). This year, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has been named as the Best TV Station in the country by 12 different award giving bodies from industry to universities, such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, USTv Student’s Choice Awards, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Aral Parangal Awards, Gawad Kamalayan Awards, Eastern Visayas State University’s (EVSU) Students’ Choice Mass Media Awards, Paragala Central Luzon Media Awards, and Andurog Awards. It was also voted the Best TV Station at the Northwest Samar State University’s Students’ Choice Awards For Radio and Television, Platinum Stallion Media Awards, UmalohokJUAN Awards, and Gandingan: UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP IN APRIL 2015 BY HOUSEHOLDS' :1. ABS-CBN (42%) :2. IBC (39%) :3. GMA (37%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 2. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP IN APRIL 2015 BY HOUSEHOLDS' :1. ABS-CBN (48%) :2. IBC (35%) :3. GMA (32%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 3. NATIONAL LATE AFTERNOON (3PM-6PM) TV VIEWERSHIP IN APRIL 2015 BY HOUSEHOLDS' :1. ABS-CBN (41%) :2. IBC (39%) :3. GMA (38%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 4. TOP 25 PROGRAMS IN APRIL 2015 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Voltron Man'' (IBC) - 33.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 33.6% #''Dream Dad'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.9% #''Nathaniel'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''2015 PBA Commissioners' Cup Finals Game 5: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters'' (IBC) - 31.2% #''2015 PBA Commissioners' Cup Finals Game 4: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 31% #''DMZ-TV'' (IBC) - 30.7% #''2015 PBA Commissioners' Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''Forevermore'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 28.9% #''You Face Sounds Familiar'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.4% #''The Million Second Quiz'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''Sandy's Romance'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Dahil Ba Sa Kanya'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 22.8% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 22.1% #''Bridges of Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.2% #''Two Sides of Ana'' (IBC) - 18.7% Source: Kantar Media